


Subterfuge and Experimentation

by flaming_muse



Series: Conjunctions [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: April Showers Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-18
Updated: 2003-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Xander go bump in the night a couple of months after "Newspapers and Negotiation."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subterfuge and Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> set during season 4
> 
> Originally posted at my LJ on September 18, 2003.

Spike slipped quietly through the trees, trailing Xander as the young man walked along the sidewalk toward more inhabited parts of town. Xander was humming, badly, and for once Spike wished that his senses weren't quite so preternaturally sharp.

He could have been walking beside Xander, of course. The Slayer and the other Scoobies were nowhere around, and Xander would be as welcoming as he always was now at the sight of the vampire. The boy would greet him happily, maybe even give him a kiss, and they could walk together side-by-side, not holding hands but probably bumping shoulders now and again. Maybe their fingertips would brush. Nothing mushy. There might even be a spitting contest, which Spike would obviously win. The fangs gave him an advantage, and he did have that extra century of experience.

Even though he knew that he could join Xander on the sidewalk, Spike stalked through the woods instead, silently and stealthily tracking the boy. He didn't want to be seen, even by Xander, because if he was then Xander would know that Spike was following him from somewhere in the middle of the woods, which meant that he would know that Spike had been following him during patrol, which meant that he would know that Spike cared. If Spike did care, that is, which he didn't, because he was a big bad vampire and Xander was just a mortal with hot skin and soft lips and an infectious laugh and....

No, Spike didn't care. Sure, he liked the semi-friendship they'd developed over the past couple of months, and he loved the perks that came with it, including access to that hot skin and those soft lips, but he wasn't the sort to follow a semi-friend around all night long just to make sure that the Slayer wasn't so careless that she let a vamp through and near Xander's neck. He was just... uh... learning about the Slayer so he could kill her whenever he got the chip out, and if he happened to be shadowing Xander's path to the Quik-E-Mart then that was just because he was going there, too. He definitely wasn't making sure that Xander didn't get eaten before they could accidentally bump into each other at two o'clock in the morning on a Sunday when Xander was getting the paper as he always did. Nope. Not at all.

When he was close enough to see the glow from the fluorescent lights of the store, Spike dashed ahead. He kept one ear out for trouble as he lit a cigarette and arranged himself in an indolent lean against the side of the building. Thirty seconds later Xander arrived.

"Hey, blondie," Xander said with a wide smile. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Isn't this a bit far from home for you at this time of night?" Spike asked.

"It's Sunday. I'm getting the paper. Remember?"

"Oh. Right. Hurry up then."

"You gonna walk me home?" Xander asked, grinning.

"Might. Nothing's going on here," Spike said. He took a long drag on his cigarette and blew the smoke toward Xander. "Come on. I don't have all night."

Xander rolled his eyes and went inside. Spike hurriedly finished his cigarette, since he didn't want to smoke too much around the boy. One puff for effect was fine, but more than that was courting a killer that even Spike couldn't fight. Besides, he didn't like Xander tasting of smoke; he liked him tasting of himself.

After a moment Xander returned, the fat Sunday edition of the paper tucked under one arm and two cups of coffee in his hand. He held one out to Spike.

"No cream, three sugars," he said. "And, you know, if you're going to meet me here every weekend the least you could do is buy your own coffee once in a while."

"One, I don't meet you here," Spike said, pushing off the wall and heading down the road toward Xander's house. "It's purely coincidence. Two, the coffee is payment for the escort home."

"I thought that's what the sex was for."

"Nah. That's because you can't resist me."

"And you're too nice to say no?"

"What can I say? I like to please people," Spike said.

"So all of those people you killed, that was just to make them happy?"

"Well, they weren't happy with my teeth in their neck, were they? It's right painful. I put them out of their misery."

"I get it. The biting was for you, the killing was for them," said Xander.

"Exactly."

Xander grinned and shook his head.

"You have a very strange way of looking at the world, Spike."

"Works for me."

"Hey, it gets you free coffee."

"And sex," said Spike.

"The sex comes from you being irresistible, remember?"

"And part of my irresistibility comes from my unique way of viewing the world."

"You won't get an argument from me," Xander said. He leaned sideways slightly and bumped his shoulder against Spike's.

"Hey, watch the coffee," Spike said. He gently bumped Xander back.

"So what have you been up to?" Xander asked. "I haven't seen you in nearly a week. Big vampire business?"

Spike blinked, startled. He _had_ been avoiding Xander, mostly because he had realized that he was becoming annoyingly fixated on their time together, but he hadn't really expected the boy to notice. His chest twisted slightly at the thought, and he frowned.

"Oh, yeah. Evil things. Lots of 'em. Very sinister."

"That's good," Xander said mildly. They turned up his driveway toward his house. "I was hoping it wasn't because there was a beach movie marathon on this week, because I don't know if I could handle that."

"You don't care that I'm embroiled in all sorts of nefarious schemes, but you'd toss me out because I had a thing for Annette Funicello?"

"Pretty much," said Xander, holding out his coffee. Spike took it. "Though I was more worried about your feelings for Frankie Avalon."

"That git? And I thought _Angel_ had stupid hair."

"Like I said: potentially unhandleable." Xander unlocked the door and stepped back so Spike could precede him inside. Spike made sure to brush against him as he did so and enjoyed hearing Xander's sharp intake of breath.

Spike set his coffee down and peered at the stack of video cassette cases resting in a messy pile off to one side of the table. There were probably ten or twelve of them, and the movies ran the gamut from action flicks with car chases to action flicks with ray guns.

"Did you knock over a video store this week?" he asked.

"They're from the library," Xander said. "Like I said, there was a beach movie marathon. I needed something to watch. I saved a couple of the best ones for tomorrow... or later today or whatever you want to call it."

Shrugging off his coat, Spike leaned against the table and watched Xander shuffle around the basement. The boy was always meticulous when he came back from patrol, arranging his stakes in a row on the tool bench and making sure that the cap on the vial of holy water was fastened tightly. Immediately after the holy water check came hand washing, for which Spike was grateful.

Spike had grown so used to watching Xander that he knew where everything went and in what order, and that fact was part of the reason that he had stayed away. He was getting too comfortable, and that meant that something was going to bollix things up soon. Probably him.

 _Better enjoy myself while I can_ , he thought and snagged Xander around the waist as he walked by.

"Hey there," Xander said, stepping between Spike's legs.

Spike pulled him down for a kiss. Xander was responsive, as always, and Spike let him lead for a bit. Xander taking charge was fine with Spike; he didn't mind a few minutes of being devoured, but when the literal push came to shove Spike would be back in control. As it should be.

So he opened his mouth beneath Xander's assault and enjoyed the feel of those familiar lips and tongue. He tugged Xander in until he was snug with his crotch and felt a rush of arousal at the sensation and the warmth.

"You're wearing too many clothes, pet," he murmured when Xander pulled back for air. "Let me help you with that."

"People pleaser, huh?" Xander asked, but he let Spike start to pull his shirt from his waistband.

"Oh, you'll like it," Spike said. He tugged Xander's shirt over his head and smiled when Xander reached out and reciprocated. "C'mere."

When they met for another kiss their skin touched skin, and they pressed eagerly against each other. As their tongues thrust and explored, Spike ran his hands over Xander's back and then slid one around to tease at his nipples. Xander gasped, and Spike smiled again.

"See?" Spike asked. "Liked that, didn't you?"

"Bed," Xander said. He walked them backwards until he hit the edge of the fold-out couch, and he sat down heavily. He stripped off his shoes and socks as Spike did the same.

Spike crawled up Xander as the young man sprawled out on top of the blankets, and he settled over him. Lowering his head slowly to enjoy the sight of Xander's pupils dilating further with desire, Spike kissed that welcoming mouth again. Xander shuddered beneath him, wrapping his arms around Spike's shoulders and letting his legs fall open to cradle Spike's hips. They kissed and moved against each other for a long while, their hands roving farther and their tongues delving deeper as their arousal increased.

Finally Spike broke away from Xander's lips and began to drag his tongue along the boy's neck.

"God, Spike!" Xander said, his hips bucking upwards, and Spike slid a hand down to cup Xander's erection through his jeans. Xander bucked again, and Spike flexed his fingers as he licked and bit Xander's neck and chest.

"Good, pet?" Spike asked as he tongued one of Xander's nipples.

"Better than - oh! - good."

Spike smiled and began to work at the button of Xander's jeans. He deftly unfastened them, and he slipped his hand inside.

Xander cried out as Spike gripped his erection, and he clutched at the vampire's shoulders. Spike stroked the shaft a few times and watched Xander's eyes lose their focus entirely.

Keeping up the rhythm with his hand, he shifted downwards. Xander lifted his hips obligingly as Spike slid the denim down his thighs. Spike settled between Xander's legs and continued to stroke him.

"I'm going to taste you now, pet," he said, his breath brushing across the weeping tip. "All right?"

"Fuck, yes!" Xander said. His hands were clenching in the sheets, and his eyes were already closed.

Spike grinned and dipped his head, swirling his tongue around the head of Xander's cock and then licking down the shaft. Xander moaned, and Spike could feel his body stiffen with the effort not to thrust.

"Good, Xan," Spike murmured, and he licked upwards, which triggered another moan. He wrapped his mouth around the tip, dipping his tongue into the sensitive slit and suckling gently. He heard Xander's head thud against the mattress, and he slid his mouth to take in the entire shaft.

Xander began to pant Spike's name as the vampire sucked and bobbed around him. The taste and scent of Xander's arousal were intoxicating, and Spike could feel his own erection pressing uncomfortably against his jeans. It wasn't time for him yet, though. He'd bring Xander to the edge, until he was blind with need and begging to be fucked, and then Spike would get his reward. It would be perfect, as it always was.

He knew that Xander was close when his hands locked in Spike's hair and his hips began to strain upwards. The boy was rougher than would have been polite for another human, but Spike just took the movements as a sign of his enthusiasm. He sucked harder and reached down to fondle Xander's balls.

Xander gasped and moved faster. Spike knew that the boy was perilously close and tried to back away, but those fingers clenched in his hair and held him in place. The blunt head of Xander's cock rubbed along his palette and back into the soft tissue of his throat with each thrust, and he stayed still as the boy frantically fucked his mouth. Without a gag reflex or the need to breathe, he didn't precisely mind, but he was surprised by the selfishness of the action.

"God, Spike. You feel so good. Your mouth is... I'm going to... I'm going to... _Spike_!" Xander cried, losing control and coming in great spurts. Spike swallowed quickly and sat up as soon as Xander's fingers released him.

Backing off the bed, Spike removed his jeans and Xander's. The boy lay there panting and flushed, his skin slick with sweat and hot with rushing blood. Spike couldn't wait another minute.

"Roll over for me, pet," Spike said, reaching out to grab the lube and fumbling eagerly with the cap.

"No," Xander said, opening one eye.

"No? I'm going to take you rough, Xan, especially after that performance. It'll be easier for you on your knees."

"You're not going to take me at all," Xander said.

Spike froze. Was this it? Had Xander had enough? Was he going to start taking instead of giving? Wasn't that always the way? You start off having fun together, sure, but then someone decides that he wants more, that you're not enough, and then he starts focusing only on his needs, and you're lucky if you come once for his three times, and then he starts wanting to bring someone else to bed with you, and then...

"Come here, Spike." Xander patted the bed next to him.

Spike set down the lube on the bedside table, clenched his jaw, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Lie down."

Spike did, and he focused on the exposed pipes above him.

"You make me so hot," Xander said, rolling onto his side and pressing his face into Spike's neck.

Spike jerked at the feel of Xander's hand stroking his chest, and Xander petted him soothingly.

"Really fucking hot," Xander murmured and kissed Spike's neck. "You know why I came in your mouth?"

"You were hot?" Spike asked bitterly.

"Yeah. I was. Too hot to think. Too hot to do anything but feel."

"You must be feeling good now."

"I am," Xander said. He ran his fingers over Spike's abdomen. "I really am."

"Fantastic."

"You don't see at all, do you?" Xander leaned up on his elbow and met Spike's gaze. "The thing is, Spike, when you touch me I lose all control. I can't do anything but enjoy what you do to me."

"And that bothers you, does it?"

"Yeah."

Spike turned his attention back to the pipes.

"You're missing the point here, blondie. It bothers me because I want to touch _you_. I want to make _you_ feel good."

"You do make me feel good."

"But I could do better," Xander said. His fingers danced along the underside of Spike's flagging erection, and Spike's hips jerked upward automatically.

"Xan, you -"

Xander kissed him, slowly, deeply, for so long that Spike could only blink with confusion when those lips that were the center of his world pulled away.

"Do you know why I came in your mouth?" Xander asked.

Spike shook his head.

"So I could think straight enough to touch you."

"You don't -"

"I want to touch you, Spike. I'm _going_ to touch you. And you're going to let me."

"But, I -"

Xander glared at him, and Spike felt a shiver of anticipation run up his spine.

"No buts. You're going to lie there, and you're going focus only on what I'm doing to you. You won't touch me. You won't touch yourself. Do you understand?"

"I like to touch you." Spike said, reaching over to illustrate his point. "You like it, too."

Xander grabbed his wrists and pushed them back to the mattress.

"Not this time, Spike. Got it?"

Spike saw the seriousness in Xander's eyes and nodded. If the boy wanted to play, he'd let him play. Who was he to complain?

"Yes."

"Good."

Smiling, Xander leaned down and kissed him, and Spike relaxed back into the mattress. They kissed for a while, Xander's hands running in random patterns over Spike's chest. He teased at his nipples as he brushed by, but he didn't linger. Instead he used his lips and tongue to explore Spike's mouth, and when Xander moved on to kiss along Spike's jaw and down his neck the vampire felt oddly bereft.

"You taste good," Xander said. "You always taste good."

Spike had a clever retort on the tip of his tongue, but he only managed to gasp as Xander's teeth nibbled over his collarbone.

He did a lot of gasping as Xander played over his neck and chest, rubbing, pinching, licking, biting, but the pleasure stopped when he unconsciously ran his hand up Xander's back.

"What did I say?" Xander asked, sitting back on his heels and crossing his arms over his chest.

Spike squirmed with the lack of contact.

"Sorry, Xan. Wasn't thinking."

"I don't want you to be thinking, but you do have to remember," Xander said. He waited until Spike's hands rested on the pillow before kissing him deeply. The delightful torture began again.

When Xander's explorations dipped lower and that hot tongue began to slide along Spike's hip bones, Spike's chest began to hitch with anticipation. Since the beginning of their whatever they had, Xander had been tentative about giving a blow job. He had become comfortable with touching Spike's erection, but he hadn't yet tasted him. The thought that he might now was intoxicating.

As Xander's tongue licked in broad strokes along the crease of Spike's thigh and up beneath his navel, Spike pressed his arms over his face and forced himself not to push that hot mouth downward. He bit his lip to keep from begging, and he nearly sobbed with frustration when Xander moved away entirely.

A gentle touch on his shaft made his hips jerk reflexively, and he stilled as he was gripped in a warm fist. Xander pumped him once, twice, and Spike groaned at the waves of pleasure that rushed through him.

Then there was a tentative lick at the head of his cock.

"Fuck!" he cried, every muscle in his body locking. He pried his arms from his face and opened his eyes as Xander licked deliberately from balls to tip. "Fuck!"

He heard Xander's low chuckle and then lost touch with the outside world as Xander began to explore. First he tongued the head, swirling around the tip as he himself liked so much. Then he played with the foreskin, sliding it with his tongue as he slowly worked the shaft with his fist.

When Xander's mouth engulfed the tip of Spike's cock, the vampire wasn't sure that he wasn't going to come then and there. Xander began to move carefully, but as he went on he gained more confidence. He sucked harder and longer, and he began to take more of Spike into his mouth.

Spike used every trick he knew to keep from climaxing; he wanted it to go on forever. The soft murmurs of Xander's delight were music to his ears, and the heat and moisture of his mouth were perfect.

"Perfect. Perfect. Perfect," he heard himself chanting. He opened his eyes and looked down. There was Xander, his cheeks hollowed, his eyes dark with arousal. The sight of those beautiful lips around his cock was too much. Spike felt his balls drawing up and his release coiling inside of him.

"Xan. Xander. Fuck! You have to stop," he said, tugging at Xander's hair. He didn't want to surprise him by coming in his mouth the first time, but he couldn't help but cry out in dismay when that mouth released him.

"What did I say about touching?" Xander asked. Spike snatched his hands back.

"I'm going to come, pet, and I..."

"That's the point." Xander grinned and took him in again. This time Spike didn't fight as the pumping fist and the hot suction rocketed him toward his climax.

"Fuck! Xander!" Spike arched off the bed as he orgasmed. His body shook with the release, and he gasped and shuddered as he lost himself to the pleasure.

Xander was lying between his legs when Spike opened his eyes.

"Come here, pet," Spike murmured, reaching down for him.

"Watch the hands," Xander said.

"I'm done, love. Now come up here."

"I'm not." He leaned forward and nuzzled against Spike's balls.

"Xan..."

"Let me." He shifted Spike's legs apart and began to lick at the inside of his thighs. He ran his tongue over Spike's balls and down to the sensitive skin beyond, and Spike closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation. Xander licked and sucked gently and then more firmly as Spike's flesh showed his renewed interest. The boy's fingers trailed over Spike's thighs as he took Spike's cock into his mouth and drove him back to full hardness.

"If I weren't already dead, you'd kill me with that," Spike said, arching his back as Xander took him in deeply.

Any verbal response was hampered by Xander's full mouth, and he kept up his rhythm. Meanwhile his free hand pushed Spike's legs further apart and drifted lower. When Spike braced his feet on the bed for better leverage, Xander's hand slipped beneath him and found his pucker. The pad of one finger rubbed over it once, then again.

Spike froze. It had been a century since he had let anyone inside of him, and as much as he liked the boy he wasn't going to...

"Let me," Xander ordered.

"Xan, I..."

"Let me. Don't fight. If you don't like it, I'll stop, but I've been paying attention. You'll like it."

Spike watched him, conflicted. As much as he was enjoying letting Xander play, he wasn't sure that that particular activity was going to be a great success.

"Let me," Xander said softly but seriously. He ran his finger over the pucker again, and Spike shivered.

He nodded and closed his eyes.

"Remember the rules," Xander said, and Spike felt the bed shift as Xander reached for the lube.

Spike gritted his teeth and clenched his hands together above his head as he felt the first smooth glide of Xander's lubricated finger over his opening. He knew that the boy just wanted to make him feel good, and he had clearly been paying attention to what Spike had done to him, but Spike wasn't sure that he was going to enjoy it in return. His past experiences had been agonizing, full of blood and misery, and even though Xander would be careful Spike just didn't see how it would be good.

Xander began to press, slowly but surely, and Spike felt the pain begin to blossom. He squirmed slightly, and Xander pressed a soft kiss on his thigh.

"Relax," Xander murmured.

Spike tried, he did, but he didn't want this. Didn't want the pain. Didn't want to give up control.

"You need your sleep, pet," he said. "Probably should save this for another time."

Xander glanced up at him and then licked slowly along the side of Spike's cock.

Spike groaned, and Xander took him into his mouth. He sucked hard, and when Spike's hips arched upwards Xander's finger pushed inside.

Xander kept his mouth moving along Spike's shaft, and when Spike relaxed a bit he began to move his finger, too. The pain was present but not unbearable, and when Xander added more lubricant and another finger Spike felt a ripple of actual pleasure at the movement.

Two fingers became three, and the burning stretch became a pleasant ache. He began to move his hips with the rhythm of Xander's fingers and mouth until -

"Fuck!"

\- Xander found his prostate. Sparks burst behind Spike's eyes, and he didn't even think to complain when Xander's mouth released him entirely and the boy focused on hitting that spot over and over again. Now that he had found it, he wasn't leaving it even for a second. He rubbed and pressed, pinning Spike's hips down with one hand and torturing him with the other.

Spike tried to keep control of himself, but it was too much. He wasn't humoring the boy anymore; now it was all about him. Xander was everywhere, touching him, saying his name, sending sparks of pleasure through his body. Lost in sensation, Spike's cock wept over his belly as he strained against Xander's hot fingers. He had seen Xander writhe under a similar assault, but the feeling of actually being opened was indescribable. Spike's mind was nearly numb with bliss, and his hands clenched rhythmically in the pillow.

"Please, please," he panted. "So close. Please." He didn't know what he was begging for, and his eyes snapped open with alarm when Xander's fingers slowly slid out of him.

"Xan," he gasped, and then Xander was on him, flattening him to the mattress and thrusting his tongue impatiently into his mouth. When he brought up his arms to circle the boy, Xander pushed them back down again.

"You're not very good at remembering instructions," Xander said, grinning.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Xander reached for the lubricant and squirted some out on his hand. He began to slick it over his erection.

"I have to be inside you, Spike."

A frisson of fear raced up Spike's spine, and he began to shake his head, but then Xander's cock was pressing into him, and all he could feel was Xander. All he wanted was Xander.

He was being stretched, filled, and he rocked his hips upwards as Xander slid deep.

"God, Spike!" Xander said. He thrust forward once, and they both groaned at the sensation. "I had no idea. I had..."

Xander thrust again, and then again. He pushed harder, faster. Spike writhed beneath him, his fears gone, his thoughts gone. He shuddered helplessly as Xander's cock found that perfect spot, and his vision sparkled and blurred as Xander hit it again and again.

They moved together, panting unintelligible words into each other's mouths. Xander grabbed Spike's thigh and pushed it up, opening him further, and he thrust harder into the increased depth. Spike lay mindless beneath him, totally lost in the pleasure, his thoughts and his body focused entirely on Xander in him, on him, around him. There was nothing but Xander. Spike melted and quaked beneath the onslaught, and when a hand came to stroke his cock in time with Xander's frantic pounding Spike shattered and fell completely away from the world.

There was a heart thudding loudly in his ears when Spike drifted awake. For a brief moment he thought that it was his own. Rising further out of his stupor, Spike realized that his head was cradled on a warm chest, and he suddenly recalled what had happened. He had let Xander take over. Spike had gotten lost in him, and he felt a sharp lick of terror shoot up his spine. He had learned this lesson long ago, never to let his guard down, never to be weak, but he had done it anyway just because the boy had asked. What had he been thinking?

 _Wasn't thinking at all. My blood wasn't anywhere near my brain, was it?_

From the steady breathing, he could tell that Xander was nearing sleep. Spike had to get out now before he was trapped by the sunlight.

When he moved, though, Xander's arms tightened around him.

"Where're you going?" Xander asked.

"Back to my crypt. Can't dawdle here all night, can I?"

"But I thought you were staying. We have the paper. And coffee with three sugars. And movies."

"Don't need me for that."

"Yeah, but I like you here for it. And if you get up to leave then I'll have to get up and chase you, and I really don't want to have to move."

Spike managed to shift so he could see Xander's face, and the tension in his gut lessened slightly at the sight of the goofy grin.

"Enjoyed yourself, did you?" Spike asked.

"Oh, yeah. I made you beg." Xander's grin widened. "So you obviously liked it, too."

Spike glared at him.

 _And here comes the mockery. Right on bloody schedule._

"Don't worry. Your reputation is safe with me, blondie," Xander said.

"You'd better watch your mouth. Even if I can't bite you I _can_ make your life a living hell," Spike warned in a low growl.

Xander blinked in surprise.

"Why would you want to do that? You'd lose your coffee privileges. And probably the sex, too."

"Only probably? I know I'm irresistible, but..."

"I made you beg, and you made me beg. It's a whole big begging thing, and I'm kind of hooked."

"Yeah?" He watched Xander carefully for any signs of deception, but he found the boy to be as open as usual. Xander was nervous but happy. Maybe there wasn't going to be mocking after all.

"Yeah." Xander's hand trailed over Spike's shoulder and down his arm.

 _Guess things aren't bollixed up quite yet._

"Well, I do have all the right moves," Spike said, slowly relaxing.

"And in the proper order and everything."

"I see you've been taking notes."

"It was okay?" Xander asked quietly.

"Better than," Spike admitted. "Not my usual thing, but..."

"Good?"

"You made me beg, pet. What do you think?"

Xander flushed with pleasure.

"Okay. So you're happy, I'm happy, and there's no living hell, right?"

"Not this time."

"Good, 'cause I'd miss our conversations even if we still had sex."

They looked at each other for a long moment and then both smiled. There were no declarations, not yet, maybe not ever, but there was definitely some sort of mutual understanding.

"Don't know where you got the idea I want to talk with you, anyway," Spike said, rolling onto his back and pulling Xander to curl against him. "You've got the hots for Frankie Avalon."

" _You're_ the one with the Frankie Avalon passion, my friend. You've probably carried a torch for him since the '50s." Xander settled down in the crook of Spike's arm and nestled his head against the vampire's shoulder.

"The beach party movies were from the '60s."

"See? I _knew_ it. I bet you were a charter member of his fan club," Xander said. He stifled a yawn.

"You should get some sleep, pet," Spike said. He pulled the covers up over Xander's shoulders. "You're clearly delusional."

"But we're talking. Or arguing. Or whatever we do."

"Whatever it is we can do it more in the afternoon."

"You're staying, right?" Xander's voice was already slurred with sleep.

"I'll be here." Spike pressed a kiss to Xander's hair and was asleep before he could lift his head.


End file.
